A vehicle may include sensors for tracking an external environment surrounding the vehicle. Some types of sensors are radar sensors, scanning laser range finders, light detection and ranging (LIDAR) devices, and image processing sensors such as cameras. The vehicle may include a vehicle controller in communication with the sensors, which uses output from the sensors to analyze the external environment, for example, defining features of a surrounding landscape, detecting roads and lanes of roads on the landscape, interpreting signs and signals, and tracking and classifying objects in the environment such as vehicles, cyclists, and pedestrians. For example, a vehicle controller may classify whether a detected object is another vehicle and provide state information about the other vehicle, such as location, speed, and heading. However, current systems for detecting and classifying collision risks are lacking.